AlTerran Voyages
by bigo4190
Summary: The Asgard Scientist Loki has chosen three new humans to study, watch and see the repurcussions this has on their world and the rest of the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**AlTerran Voyages**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this. All original characters and locations are mine, but the original ideas belong to J.K. Rowling, and

Speaking: "Blah"

Thinking: '_Blah_'

Influenced Voices (Symbiote speaking): "**Blah**"

Audio Signals (Radio, other communications): "Blah"

Prologue

High Orbit over Earth – 3:00 a.m November 25, 1989

A vast ship, undetectable by the current technologies of the earth is sitting above that planet, seemingly watching it. And, in a way, that was quite true. The sole being on the ship was observing the planet. Currently his sights had fallen on the land that was known as Great Britain. The Asgard scientist known as Loki was continuing his genetic research so as to be able to counter the genetic degradation that had resulted from the Asgard cloning technology. As the computer continued to scan for possible subjects for his test, he recalled the race he had encountered on his previous trip across this galaxy.

Flashback:

"So tell us, noble Asgard, could you possible provide us aid in our war."

"It would not be possible for me to intervene directly in any conflict you have with the Goa-uld, as such action would be seen as a violation of the Protected Planets Treaty. However, I could bring refugees, or other such enfeebled peoples showing a gift similar to yours to this planet for protection. I have detected such beings before, though I have never had any direct contact with them. Also, I have never encountered any other beings with the same physiology as you Laguans. I have theories as to the reasons for your unique physiology, but I do not have the leisure of pursuing them to find a definite answer. I hope what I can offer you will be enough."

The Laguan representative nodded respectfully, "Certainly noble Asgard, we would welcome any who you would bring us."

End Flashback

The computer chimed, indicating that it had finished its scans, and had compiled the list of noteworthy humans. Loki was surprised with one reading in particular. "How strange, that one registers many more markers of the Ancients than any other I have encountered. And he has the gifts, quite powerful for his age as well. Very curious. Ah, two others with high levels of Ancient genetic code, and both decidedly powerful for their age. Yes, these three should do for this experiment. And in three simultaneous flashes of white light, three people leave their homes unnoticed.

Control Deck of the Ship – 15 minutes Later

"Loki, please respond. This is Supreme Commander Thor."

"Yes, what is it Thor." Loki had just returned to the control deck after beginning the experiments, when the message arrived.

"The Goa'uld are in violation of the Protected Planets Treaty. Their presence has been detected in Sector 97.23.185.46. As you are the only Asgard within reachable distance, you must respond. The threat should not endanger your ship, as even your scientific vessel has more offensive capabilities than the single Ha'tak that is present."

"I will deal with this matter quickly, Supreme Commander." Loki quickly shut off the communication, and set a course for the indicated region.

Sector 97.23.185.46 – 2 Hours Later

"I am glad that ordeal is over with, now I should check on the course of the experiments. I detected several power anomalies during the course of that battle." As Loki continues down further into his ships, the lights dim momentarily. "Oh dear, perhaps I should disengage the experiments before anything worse happens. It appears I have agitated their powers." When Loki arrives in the chamber, he finds the one who had first caught his interest glowing on the medical table. He deactivates all the equipment as quickly as he is able, and the glow begins to subside. However, when he returns to the control deck a few minutes later, he is still detecting a few anomalies. Checking over the records, as well as the results of the few tests that had been completed he comes to a realization. "I was interrupted before I could place clones, and the anomalies within the systems make that process risk at this time. The chances that I could return them, or a clone for that matter, to their homes before the disappearance is notice are quite low. The anomalies will also make the return journey much more hazardous. Perhaps it would be best if I took them to Lagua, and told of their abandonment. Yes, that will do nicely." He glances over the information that had been extracted for use in the cloning process, "Yes, from now on, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger shall be wards of Lagua."


	2. Chapter 2

**AlTerran Voyages**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this. All original characters and locations are mine, but the original ideas belong to J.K. Rowling, and 

Speaking: "Blah"

Thinking: '_Blah_'

Influenced Voices (Symbiote speaking): "**Blah**"

Audio Signals (Radio, other communications): "Blah"

Chapter 1

The Planet Lagua – 8:oo p.m. November 25, 1989

"So tell me again Loki, what was so unique about these infants. For that matter, why would you bring infants at all, surely they had family."

"That might have been the case Darelen, but they were abandoned when I detected them, and in hostile conditions that they would not have survived long enough to be rescued by family in any case. As for their uniqueness, well, I have never detected any being with as high a level of power as the dark-haired one, not even your best-trained warrior. The other two are not much weaker. Their power is not nearly as well contained as any of the other that I have discovered in times past. My simple scans to insure their health caused their powers to fluctuate, which led to anomalies in my ships systems, luckily I was nearly here when this occurred."

"Well then, thank you for bringing them here, and I hope your ship is in functioning order now."

"Yes, I believe that it will have stabilized by now. Now, before I leave, I will tell you what little my scans told me." With this Loki waves his hand, the jewel imbedded in it glowing briefly, and in the standard flash of Asgard Transport, a small computer pad appears on the desk between Loki and Darelen. "The youngest is the dark-haired boy is, from what I have determined through scans of his surface memories, called Harry Potter. The brown-haired boy is a day older, and named Neville Longbottm. The girl is the oldest, being just over two years of age now, and is called Hermione Granger. If you have no other questions I will be on my way, I must report to the Asgard High Council."

"Go ahead, noble Asgard, do not let me detain you." Daleren stands and bows his head as a sign of respect, and Loki transports out. "Well children, lets get you to the orphanage and get you settled in. If what Loki says is true, you will be quite the handful."

The Planet Lagua – 4:00 p.m. November 25, 1993

"Sit down children, there is something I need to tell you." Darelen has called the three Earth Children into his office, and is sitting behind his desk, hands resting upon the desk.

"Woohoo, story time!"

"Hush Harry, I'm sure that's not what Elder Darelen called us into his office for." Hermione is already sitting, and watching Harry with a frown of disapproval.

"Are we in trouble" Neville has also sat down, and looks at Darelen somewhat timidly.

"No, of course not. In fact, Harry is right, I am going to tell you a story—"

"Yeah! In your face Hermione!"

"—But not the kind that you think Harry." Daralen continues without breaking stride. "This is your story, what I know of it at least. You were born on a different planet, one I have learned is called Earth. You were brought to us by the Asgard Loki, who said he had found you abandoned upon your world. However, I have begun to doubt things that Loki has told me. I know how cruel beings can be, but he brings infant refugees with frightening regularity. The older refugees I know to be true, but I fear he is merely collecting young children showing the gift without care for their families. You may have living family on Earth, I cannot tell you, nor can I tell you were this Earth is. Somewhere through the network of Travel Rings can this Earth be found, but I no not where."

"Y-you mean that we were kidnapped, and brought here." Hermione manages to stumble out.

""Yes, I am beginning to believe that. However, know that I did not know of this when I took you in. The next time Loki comes, we will demand answers from him." With this Darelen released the children to go back to their afternoon plans. Little did he know that Loki would never again visit the Laguans, having recently been caught continuing his genetic experiments, and deciding to lay low for several years.

The Planet Lagua – 3:47 p.m. November 25, 1996

Another explosion sounded as a plasma bolt came down from the orbiting Goa'uld Ha'tak. "Quickly, marshal the defenses, try and push them back." Daralen was commanding the troops as well as he could from his office. Just then the door opened and the three Earthlings came in. "Good, you're here. Quickly now, do exactly as I say. Take the ship we uncovered a few month ago, place all of your belongings onboard, cloak, and dial the first address in the computer banks. Fly away from this world. We will hold them off as long as we can, just go. I am trusting you with keeping that technology out of the hands of the Goa'uld. Do this for me, Harry, Neville, Hermione, save yourselves."

"A-alr-right, we'll do it." Teary eyed, the three children rush out of the room, down to the hangar were the ship is kept, and pilot it off of the world. Only an hour after they escape, the world falls to Cronus.


End file.
